You be Ginger, I'll be Fred
by Epsilon Of New Lyrae
Summary: Ballroom, Beaches, Birds & Bees.


~a/n~ (so.. this, and my other 2 oneshots are kinda.. related? Like.. It's Home, then This, then The Talk. yeah..k)

Another day coming to a close, the sun setting in the distance & the Trager house's Life energy is being pulled back inside with His-_their_ family. He still can't stop doing that.

He Amends every thing HE has to everything THEY have. It's not done purposefully, nor is it done grudgingly. He'd spent so much time with her _not_ in every single fiber of his being, that now he memorized every second of every minute of every hour of every DAY they spent together. He'd done this with Amanda.. but never like this, never this naturally. Never this real. Never this _his._ Now that everything between them was perfect and thriving and alive, he ached if he was ever even away from her. He'd been so distracted that Jessi had grown, and learned, and found her place; just as he had. But his memories were of his family.

Of Amanda, of Declan. Adam. Hers.. we're barely hers at all. She'd had lies where he'd had Truth. Abuse when he'd had protection. Hate when he'd had love. Well, he wasn't just her boyfriend. Soulmates wasn't just a word to him anymore. It was the only 'Destiny' he was concerned with. The only thing he wanted from now on, was to keep her. No matter what. And if her soul was to be as happy as his, then He had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

He'd taken her to the beach, where they'd truly first met. _Across the bonfire._ _Marianas Trench in the air. Life simply existing around them. Even then, if but for a moment.. time stood still for him, too.  
_

He'd spent the greater part of the previous night down here, setting up lights, and lighting torches. Recreating that first meeting. And giving her the happy memorys she should have had from it. She told him recently about a secret she'd kept. _"I.. love romance movies." _She'd said. _"The old, black&white ones, and I would...sometimes memorize a scene.. and.. whenever I was with Declan.. but.. _He'd seen something in her eyes there, as if she we're ashamed of the whole truth. He'd said gently _"Jessi, You know how much I love you. Nothing could make a single feeling i have for you change. You never have to be afraid or ashamed with me."_ And she'd told him that, even then, she had thought of him. Every kiss, every touch, every word. "For me.. it's always been you. Everything begins and ends with Kyle for me." she'd said, as he kissed her cheeks, her head, her nose, her chin. He loved her so much now, the way she deserved to be loved. All he wished was that he'd loved her all along. He thought her initial attraction had been because of Madacorp.

He'd been wrong. She'd loved him since she saw him. It made him hold her so tight to his heart that he was afraid he'd fall apart from the pain. Since he met her He'd hurt her. Puppy love could never be worth _that_ kind of pain.

He should have never tried to be normal, not when he obviously had the better deal. She tells him that it's fine, that the pain is gone. He still wants to love every part of her, past and future. And anyone who knows Jessi knows how perfectly fine she is with that.

* * *

But this trip to the beach is something special, and he wants it to be perfect for her. He wants everything for her.

As they get closer to the spot he's set up, she asks him once again what his surprise is. He tells her "It's something just for us Jessi." And that alone is enough to make her smile.

* * *

30 minutes later and they've gotten comfortable with their control of the situation. And then it's heaven. He knows from the look in her eyes how much this means to her.

Her old movie fantasy, combined with their New world magic. Only Kyle and Jessi could ballroom dance on the ocean. He looks into her eyes and says "I feel like I could fly right now Jessi."

She looks at him, with a glow that could only be a faith in him so strong;he felt like a god in her eyes, and whispers "maybe we can".

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her if their lives depended on it. And as his lips touch hers, he truly does feel lighter. As if his soul and hers were meant to soar together.

* * *

It's Washington. So it rains, and neither of them is truly surprised. As they ride home together (He actually bought a Car; how's that for "New Kyle"), she reaches nervously across the seats and grasps his hand.

At once, he can tell something's off. "Jessi, what's wrong?" he asks, his eyes scanning hers for any underlying problem that might be unique to them. She nods, but grips his hand tighter anyway.

"Everything has.. it's all been perfect. And.." She visibly swallows. "Kyle.. I.." and again, she's silent, trembling. He doesn't know what's making her so nervous but he doesn't want to make her feel like she HAS to tell him everything. "Kyle, I love you.. and.."

He smiles, trys to encourage her to talk to him. She takes a deep breath, and then lets it all out in a rush. "Andy's coming to visit in a few weeks and I've really gotten to like her and she talks about..., and Josh makes comments and sometimes I think about.., and Lori is.. Awkward, because she doesn't really even KNOW what to say Kyle, and I.." He kisses her, and whispers for her to relax, to breathe. He waits till she's calm. She looks at him, a look breaking across her face He hadn't seen before.

She unclips the seatbelt;he'd pulled onto a trail path in anticipation of the worst, and crawls over and sits in his lap. He's confused, but she hasn't told him what's wrong and he's willing to wait until she's ready to talk.

But she kisses him, once. Twice. Three times, and the look is still in her eyes and he's so very confused. Happy. But confused.

"I want.. I want you to make love to me Kyle." she whispers, her tone very soft. Very vulnerable. But the words shock him. He hadn't thought.. He didn't know. He knew the basic information about this, but..

He was Kyle. He just didn't know that kind of thing. But with the way she looked at him, so gentle.. so.. pleading almost. With this fire building inside him, making him feel wild.. He'd have been kidding himself if he'd said he had a chance.

And so he placed him palm to her cheek, leaned in and kissed her. And started unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Everything about Jessi was amazing, so he shouldn't have expected anything less from her in.. other situations. She was amazing. Beautiful, and heartwarming. And wild, and crazy, and Free.

They both were really, and everything had seemed so surreal before that night. Like a very long, very realistic dream. He wasn't dreaming anymore. And he didn't think perfect was even worthy for the way he felt on the worst of days when he was with Jessi.

Josh had vaguely mentioned his sex-life with Andy before, and had said that Life honestly didn't get much better than that. He must have been wrong, because..

Well. Sex with Jessi really couldn't be anything that took less than his entire lifetime to explain. They shocked anything nearby; even each other, when they touched. They caused power surges when they kissed.

He shouldn't be surprised that every time they have sex, half the state loses power. Is he though? Yes. Every single time.

* * *

Nicole knows, he knows it. She has to. She has been sending him "Are you seriously not going to TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" looks. For a week.

Stephen doesn't wink at him or laugh when he pats Kyle on the back, so he assumes His father is unaware.

"Mom, Hillary's coming over to watch Movies with me & Jessi!" Lori calls from upstairs, and his eyes widen in alarm. Hillary? No! She'll know as soon as she sees him and then scream it to all their neighbors and God. Andwe can't deal with Rules right now. Not yet. He needs them to keep what they have, and understand it. And control it. Their control needs work.

He walks swiftly to her room, and taps softly enough for only her to hear. She opens it for him & he darts inside, locking the door.

"Kyle, what's wrong? Why do you look like Emily called?" she asked. He liked Emily Hollander; the person, just fine. He could even say he trusted her now. And Foss really likes her. So, as Josh says, She's In.

But Emily Hollander; the Boss. Well, that made him want his Tub. Jessi was still looking at him, though as if he'd lost his bright mind.

He looks up at her, the plan set in his mind. And neither of them will truly mind, so it can't hurt. He reaches out to run his fingertips down her neck. She moans and her eyes flutter closed.

"Jessi, do you think we could...be quiet?" he asks, and, well...They tried.

* * *

"Ugh, Sorry Hillary. The power just freaking DIED over here. I'm going to sleep. ugh.". Jessi moans, and he thinks _Yes._

He doesn't think again for awhile.

* * *

Later that week, They did finally run into Hillary. He had to give her credit, the only person who heard the "Oh my god, you guys slept together!" scream was the child & his mother leaving The Rack.

Way to go Hillary.


End file.
